Fantasy Future Football Association Wikia
Fantasy Future Football Association The Fantasy Future Football Association, (more commonly referred to as the 3F Association), is a fictional series of interconnected leagues for men's association football clubs in the United States, with one team from Canada also competing. The 3F League is divided in to two tiers: The 3F 1st Tier and the 3F 2nd Tier, each contested by 10 clubs, which operate on a system in which teams play each other to earn seeded ranks, with the top team receiving the League Title in their respective Tier. These seedings are also used to determine which teams face off in the 3F Gold, Silver, and Bronze Cups. History Origins As the United States became more interested and invested in the sport of soccer, a former Celtic player named Millard Fosstentraitor, who moved to the MLS in the later years of his career, decided to begin a youth program dedicated to developing players inside the United States. As early as 2007, Fosstentraitor began recruiting players between the ages of 12 and 16 for his new team, the Thunderbirds. Fosstentraitor's first batch of players consisted of 11 players; Lance Chalmers, Bruce Anderson, Nikomachos Stavropoulos, Xavier Washington, Blake Davis, Pace Conrad, DeKanta Josemi, Thomas Kennedy, Weston Fosstentraitor, Isaac Powers, and James Whooverd. These 11 would go on to be known as the Golden Boys of '07. As the program grew over the next four years, more and more similar clubs began to join the league; the Wyvern Riders, the Ravens, the Kung Fu Captains (who would later dissolve in 2011), and the Green Galaxy in 2008, the Jabawockeez and the Stealth in 2009, and the Terminators and the Pink Nightmare in 2010. These nine clubs played each other in friendly matches arranged by Fosstentraitor, who was officially made commissioner of the league in 2008. In 2011, Millard Fosstentraitor stepped down as the Thunderbirds head coach, handing the club over to his brother, Alexander Fosstentraitor. When Alexander took over, the Thunderbirds squad had grown from its original 11 members to 36. Fosstentraitor decided to split the club into two separate clubs, the new club was given the name the Charioteers. Fosstentraitor decided to take control of the Charioteers, and hired long time friend and team mate Joe Redd to coach the Thunderbirds. The year of the Charioteers birth also marked the end of a different club, the Kung Fu Captains. After a lack of new players and revenue flow into the club, the organization dissolved, and the players went off in search of new clubs. In 2013, Alexander Fosstentraitor's Charioteers had again grown substantially to a size of 41 players. He again decided to split the two clubs, naming the new club the Knights. Fosstentraitor remained in charge of the Charioteers, while his former assistant and goalkeeping coach, Jorge Sánchez, took over the Knights. Foundation Over the summer of 2014, Millard Fosstentraitor delivered a speech to the American film company Hummel-Schunk Studios. In his speech, he addressed that he wanted to bring a more competitive edge to the league, proposing a structured outline for a league to bring more attention and money into the league. Hummel-Schunk Studios decided to endorse the proposition, and the Fantasy Future Football League was born. After a largely successful debut season in 2014-15, the 3F Association decided to add a 3F Cup to take place after the regular season. The seeding for this tournament were to be decided by finishing spots from the league season. The 2014-15 season again helped the 3F Association incur large amounts of revenue and popularity. Over the summer of 2015, Fosstentraitor decided the 3F was ready for the next step: adding a second tier to the league. The addition of the second tier saw the return of the formerly dissolved club, the Kung Fu Captains, who gained funding by popular support for a return. Other classic clubs, the Banshees and the Raiders, who had been waiting for the addition of a new league for some time, were also added to the league. Seven other teams joined the league as well: the Bombers, the Chiefs, the Condors, the Cougars, the Silverbacks, the Vikings, and the Vipers. Competition Format Competition There are 10 clubs in each tier the 3F League. During the course of a season (from August to April) each club plays the others twice (a double round-robin system), once at their home stadium and once at that of their opponents, for a total of 18 games. Teams receive three points for a win and one point for a draw. No points are awarded for a loss. Teams are ranked by total points, then goal difference, and then goals scored. If still equal, teams are deemed to occupy the same position. If there is a tie for the championship or for qualification to other competitions, a play-off match at a neutral venue decides rank. Promotion and Relegation The bottom two teams in the 3F 1st Tier are relegated at the end of the season, unless they win the 3F Silver Cup. The top team in the 3F 2nd Tier is automatically promoted along with the winner of the 3F Bronze Cup. If the winner of the 3F Bronze Cup is the 1st placed team in the 2nd Tier, then only they will be promoted, and only the last placed team in the 1st Tier has the possibility of relegation. Qualification for the 3F Cups All of the teams in both tiers of the 3F League are able to qualify for the 3F Gold Cup. The top six teams in the 1st Tier from the previous season earn a first round bye for the first round of the draw. At the second round of the draw, the teams placed fourth, fifth, and six will enter the draw, while the top three teams have another bye. The top three teams from the 1st Tier then enter at the third round of the draw For the 3F Silver Cup, the top six teams in the 1st tier automatically enter the knockout round of the 3F Cup. The bottom four teams enter the 3F Silver Cup at the play-off round and must win a two-legged knockout tie in order to enter the knockout stage. The same is true of the Bronze Cup, except that it applies to the 2nd tier teams. References External links * https://www.easports.com/uk/fifa/creation-centre Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse